


A Gentleman’s Disagreement

by chellerrific



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation long overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman’s Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me you’ve never had the same thought.

“You change it!”

“No, you change it!”

“I had _my_ name first!”

“That’s a lie and you know it!”

“It is not!”

“It’s _probably_ a lie then! There’s no way you can remember back that far!”

“It doesn’t matter! Listen, one of us has to change his name to stop people getting us mixed up all the time, and I say it should be you because my job is more important than yours!”

“How? I train young heroes!”

“I ferry the dead to the Underworld! _The dead_. Anything that involves dead people is automatically more important than anything else because _everybody_ dies!”

“That logic is flawed at best!”

“Oh yeah? Well how’s _this_ logic, pony boy: I’m obviously more important because _I have a moon named after me_.”

Chiron opened his mouth to answer, but found he couldn’t. “You always play the moon card,” he said sulkily, stalking away.

Charon had won this round, but he knew he could only engage in so much Wikipedia editing and Google bombing before Chiron found out there was a planetoid named after _him_ in the outer solar system. Charon’s moon was bigger, but Chiron was a _planetoid_. That was some serious astronomical shit.


End file.
